


Между нами

by 22310



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Шесть тысяч километров





	Между нами

Расстояние между нами  
Измеряется не в сантиметрах и не в метрах;  
Расстояние между нами  
Измеряется в тысячах километров.

Между нами города,  
Поезда, самолёты и часовой пояс;  
Между нами двое суток и три часа,  
И не разу не надетый верности пояс.

Расстояние между нами  
Измеряется не шестнадцатью рублями в маршрутке;  
Расстояние между нами  
Измеряется сотней долларов, морем тоски.

Расстояние между нами  
Преодолевается  
Чтобы снова  
Сказать «прощай».


End file.
